Teto s Dailies
by Sariiss Book
Summary: No estoy loca. No estoy loca. ¡Santo Pan Francés! ¡No estoy loca! Bueno, aún si lo estuviera seguiría siendo sexy... Creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Teto Kasane. Y sí. Soy MUY sexy. Bienvenidos al interior de mi diario, les recomiendo que se sostengan bien de donde estén sentados porque esto va a sacudir su traserito.
1. No estoy loca

**Bueno, he aquí mi segundo fic. Gracias por tenerme paciencia con el otro, espero que les haya gustado y pues este es un tanto diferente, verán, me gusta reír, me ENCANTA hacerlo y pues ¿Por qué no hacer algo más al estilo demoniaco de Teto Kasane? Dejense de poesía romantica (aunque si hay un poco de romance), esto es lo que de verdad pasa por la cabeza de una adolescente de dieciseis año. Espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews, que cada review que dejan es como un delicioso dulce *-* y yo AMO los dulces.**

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.**

No estoy loca.

No estoy loca.

¡Santo Pan Francés! ¡No estoy loca!

Por alguna razón me cuesta trabajo entenderlo… ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Olvidaba que estaba acompañada… ¿Cómo estás? ¡Si, TÚ! ¿A quién más le estaría hablando?

Bueno debería presentarme primero ya que tú no tienes idea de lo que está pasando.

Yo soy Teto. Teto Kasane. Pero cuando me hables o te dirijas a mi lo harás como Señorita Teto. Esto porque en las películas de acción las "señoritas" son las mujeres sexys y bueno YO soy MUY SEXY.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no soy sexy? Aaah, más te vale.

En fin, soy Teto Kasane (señorita sexy) y tengo 31 años humanos pero como soy quimera parece que tengo 16. Hoy es mi primer día en el Instituto Vocaloid. Y estoy afuera del departamento de psicología.

Verás mi querido o querida… como te llames, entre a este instituto como una estudiante normal. Me arregle muy bonita para mi primer día, saqué algunos libros de mi bolso para que me pudiera llevar más baguette, en fin. Hice todo lo que hago en mi primer día pero por alguna razón termine con la psicóloga.

Una mujer de cabello rosado claro y ojos azules llamada Luka Megurine. Y me tengo que referir a ella como "Señorita" Luka.

Te voy a explicar…

Luka Megurine es extremadamente popular entre los chicos de la escuela. Tan solo el primer día tenía su escritorio lleno de regalos y cartas de los estudiantes de todos los grados. Y ni siquiera es tan sexy. (Solo lo aclaraba)

Por eso, como no es lo suficientemente guapa, no merece llevar eso de "Señorita" al inicio de su nombre. No. Eso que me lo deje a mí.

Aaah, ahora recuerdo la razón por la que termine con Luka (¡Oh, Si! Olvídate de eso de "señorita" SEÑORA muajajajajaja… ay, Teto, vas a ir al infierno pequeño demonio).

Bueno, estaba en la cafetería, antes de iniciar el primer periodo. Cada quien en su rollo y yo estaba sacando de mi montón de libros un pedazo de baguette. Y en eso lo vi.

La coleta roja, los ojos rosas, la nariz… un poquito desviada, y su sonrisa.

Escúchame, eso, ESO es perfección. PERFECCIÓN DIJE.

Obviamente tenía que saber el nombre de ese guapote así que muy disimuladamente… (OK a quién engaño… no se ser disimulada)… me acerqué a dónde se encontraba esa criatura celestial. Pero al ver lo que llevaba en la charola que traía en las manos, mi instinto Kasane solo me permitió preguntar una sola cosa.

¿Eso es margarina?- Dios, es que si hay algo a lo que no me resisto más que él pan, sin duda es el pan con margarina.

Si-respondió él sonriéndome (Aaah, se me cae la baba de solo recordarlo)- ¿Quieres un poco?

¿¡YO! ¿¡PROBAR DE SU PAN! Me muero, me muero.

Esto, yo… pues… no creo que- ok, está bien. A pesar de toda mi genialidad tengo mis malos momentos. Ese fue uno de mis malos momentos, tenía de dos: Parecerle una obesa loca por el pan con margarina, o no aceptar pero morirme por dentro. Por extraño que parezca… elegí la primera opción.

Pues si no te importa- dije dispuesta a darle un mordisco al pan…

Bueno, en estos momentos pensarán que estoy completamente zafada. YO misma lo pienso a veces… ¿Cómo no vi a la chica que iba pasando dándole vueltas a su bolso?

Bueno, esta chica iba jugando con su bolso, Akita Neru, creo que se llama pero yo me refiero a ella como la gran catástrofe que trajo la desgracia a mí. Esta chica pasó a un lado de mí, con su bolso y pues, al momento de girarlo, el pan salió disparado de mis manos hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.

En la familia Kasane tenemos un dicho:

"Hazle daño a mi persona y te ignoraré, hazle daño a un familiar y me vengaré, hazle daño al pan francés y… felicidades. Te ganaste un viaje todo incluido al infierno".

Muy bonito dicho. Lo sé, lo sé.

Ok, mis instintos de quimera se activaron en ese instante, mis alas se desplegaron y mi mente se nublo por un instante.

Cuando recupere el conocimiento, Akita, en otras palabras "la catástrofe que trajo la desgracia a mi" estaba deshecha en lágrimas. Y el prefecto, el maestro Gakupo, estaba a un lado mío.

Usted acompáñeme- y así fue como entre al departamento de psicología con un único pensamiento en la mente… "Estoy loca".

En fin, el tiempo que pase en el despacho de la SEÑORA Luka (siente la furia Megurine Muajajajajaja) me pude percatar de algo curioso.

Cuando entró el prefecto Gakupo, Megurine se puso de pie y lo recibió con algo parecido a un:

¡Prefecto! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- mientras se acomodaba el pelo y se lo enrollaba. Si algo he aprendido de los mangas es que eso de "enrollar" es la estrategia de ligue más vieja que hay. Por tanto, no solo NO es lo suficientemente sexy para hacerse llamar señorita sino que también carece de esa actitud coqueta que todas las mujeres deben de tener por lo menos en un porcentaje mínimo.

¡JA! ¿Señorita? ¡No lo creo!

Aunque más que no sepa ligar, me sorprende lo terriblemente IMBECIL que puede ser el prefecto para caer. "Señorita Megurine, que gusto verla blah, blah, blah, esta hermosa… que bonito día, cuantas cartas, ninguna rosa es tan bella como usted" ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿EN SERIO?

El amor entre viejos es extraño…

Bueno, resumiendo. A pesar de ser un fracaso como mujer. Luka Megurine es una excelente psicóloga.

Le conté acerca de mi genialidad y lo sexy que soy y de lo insegura que me puse al hablarle a la guapura de chico que encontré en la cafetería, de lo que la $%&"# de Akita le hizo al pan francés y agregue:

¿Acaso estoy loca?-

Para mi sorpresa me respondió: "Solo es el primer día del instituto, la verdadera locura llega con los exámenes semestrales, ten paciencia querida".

En conclusión, NO estoy loca. Solo soy una adolescente de 31 años en su primer día de Instituto. CORRECCIÓN: soy una adolescente SEXY en su primer día de instituto.

SI, mi genialidad siempre va por delante. En fin, comienza la primera hora y me gustaría ver en que salón me tocó. ¡Nos vemos luego!

¿Cómo? "Nos vemos luego Señorita Teto".

Bien.

Así me gusta.

**.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**Pues ese fue el primer capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, dejen reviews, porque a MAMI LE ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien recibida... Esperen el segundo capitulo.**


	2. Demasiado SEXY para enamorarme

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Cuánto me extrañaron? Jaja, bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Es más largo que el primero. Y viene con una dosis extra de locura y espero que lo disfruten. Antes de que se me olvide:**

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece. Pero sería muy genial si me perteneciera, bueno, ENJOY.**

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

¿Sabes? Ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no se tu nombre, pero no hay necesidad de que me lo digas porque como quimera que soy puedo adivinar el nombre de las personas.

Ok, no puedo.

Pero si me tocara ponerte un nombre sería algo así como Prudencier-Cara-de-Baguette-Tostado

¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Acaso no te gusta el nombre que MAMI te puso con mucho amor?

¿¡NO!?

Bueno, está bien elijamos otro nombre.

Mmm… ¡Ya sé!

Ahora tu nombre es BagguiBagette Rojo-Rosado.

¿No es un lindo nombre? Ese se queda. ¡QUE SE QUEDA HE DICHO!

¿Tienes algo que preguntarme? Te noto como impaciente. Y la impaciencia NO es sexy… Aaah, quieres saber cómo le fue a tu hermosa madre en su primera hora ¿VERDAD?

Sí, lo sabía.

En fin mi querido BagguiBagette, después de mi linda parada al departamento de psicología me tocó incorporarme a clase. Al parecer me tocó en la clase 1-A.

"Está bien"- pensé- "Pero, ¿Dónde queda el salón 1-A?"

Pues en esas estaba cuando se me acercó una chica y me tocó dos veces el hombro, así que me volví hacia ella preguntándome quién osaba interrumpir mi desorientación.

-Disculpa,- su voz era muy dulce. Era alta y muy bonita, llevaba su cabello peli verde recogido en dos coletas largas y sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¿Tu cabello es natural?

¿Oyeron eso? ¡Acaba de propinarle una llave de lucha libre a mi autoestima!

¡POR SU PUESTO QUE MI CABELLO ES NATURAL PEDAZO DE BUEN-TRASERO!

Claro, solo lo pensé y me limite a responder con un "Sí". Y esta chica comenzó a reír. "¿Qué baguettes te causa tanta gracia?"

Realmente estaba herida. ¿Tan material se ve mi cabello? Lo peino y cepillo todos los días, voy al salón cada mes. Que cruel es esa chica… TwT…

-¿Eres de nuevo ingreso, no? ¿Vas en primer año?- me preguntó cortésmente aunque sinceramente me daban ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un buen trancazo.

Asentí sonriendo. Una sonrisa más plástica que la de las MyScene.

-¡Ay! ¡Yo también!- exclamó felizmente- ¿En qué clase te tocó?

En la 1-A-respondí sinceramente algo fuera de mis casillas.

-¿En serio? Yo igual, vallamos juntas, ¿te parece?- fuera de juego, esta chica transpira feromonas. Atrae hasta a las moscas. Pero, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde quedaba mi salón.

-Me parece bien- Ay Teto, para ser tan sexy te falta fuerza de voluntad.

En el camino hasta el salón me pude percatar de que esta chica es extremadamente popular.

Miku Hatsune: Presidenta del comité de bienvenida y parte del consejo estudiantil, líder del equipo de porristas y catalogada tres años seguidos como la chica más linda de las secciones secundaria y preparatoria.

Me haría bien juntarme con ella, me haría muy bien.

Primero, porque la chica es guapísima. No, no tanto como tu madre… (Pero esa chica es una preciosidad), es muy popular y me ayudaría a hacer amigos, y así, tú me entiendes.

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Un PEQUEÑO inconveniente, y es que Miku es deslumbrante. DESLUMBRANTE TE DIGO.

Al pasar por el pasillo todos se quedan quietos, callados y mirándola, es como si solo estuviese ella y todos a su alrededor desaparecieran…

No tengo idea de cómo lo hace, pero acapara toda la atención.

En fin, mi salón no está mal. Sería como todos los salones si no hubiera una desenfrenada cantidad de vocaloids populares.

Primero, Miku. Obvio. Pero están estos chicos de nuevo ingreso, los gemelos Kagamine. Rin y Len.

Son la sensación. Y es que Rin es la más linda rubia que jamás conocí. Es tan Loli y tierna, juro por el pan francés que solo por ella me volvería caníbal. En serio, es la cosa más dulce que jamás he visto.

Y Len. Es guapo. Es MUY guapo. Dios, creo que hasta Miku escurre baba cuando lo ve. Por lo que se, era capitán del equipo de gimnasia en su antigua escuela, así que ya te imaginas el LAVADERO que debe de tener por ahí escondido.

Otra cosa, son inseparables ¿Me oyes? Lo que te digo INSEPARABLES. Parece que están pegados el uno al otro. Casi nunca se separan para nada.

Cuando se miran, es como si se comunicaran por telepatía y solamente Len sabe lo que Rin quiere y viceversa.

Después de los hermanos Kagamine, esta por su puesto Ted Kasane.

Cabe decir que es el chico más sexy que jamás conocí. Y esta en el equipo de football y entre los 50 mejores de primer grado. Es perfecto. Y su voz. Dios mío, su voz… lo podría violar. Pero no soy tan pervertida.

Nota mental: Añadir a lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir.

Bueno como decía, y esta Akita Neru.

MUERTA, lo que te digo MUERTA por Len. Al parecer ella y los gemelos son amigos de la infancia. Tiene escrito el nombre de Len en la frente, no te miento. Otra cosa. Odia, lo que e Miku y es "Mejor amiga" de Ted.

Y digo "Mejor Amiga", porque está claro que le coquetea siempre. Y nunca se separa de su celular, a veces me da lástima… el celular, claro. Todo el tiempo pegado a ella.

En fin, para que lo sepas, tu mami se junta con Miku y con Ted, resulta que son amigos, Ted se convirtió en gran amigo de Len así que por consecuencia Rin está con nosotros, y si están los gemelos, esta la arrastrada de Akita.

Cuando nos presentaron me miro de abajo a arriba y después tomó a Ted del brazo y le dijo:

-Ted, prueba estas gomitas con forma de nota musical- y la gran $%&/ le dio una gomita en los labios. ¡En sus preciosos labios!

Esto es guerra.

ESTO ES GUERRA.

En eso estaba cuando entonces pasó junto a nosotros un hombre alto, de cabello azul y ojos azules como el cielo de noche. Y nos saludó. Era el maestro de artes, el profesor Kaito Shion.

Hola, Prof.- dijeron todos casi al unisonó, solo Ted dijo "¿Qué onda profe?". Aaah es taaan elocuente… en fin, me percate de algo raro. Al mirarlo, Miku sonrió de forma extraña, y cuando él se volvió a verla ella se sonrojó de sobre manera.

¿Miku? ¿El profe?

PROCESANDO

….

¿ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA ESTE ENAMORADA DEL PROF. KAITO?

No dije nada, pero lo anote en mi mente.

Me la pase pensando en eso las primeras horas.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me caí por las escaleras.

Knock Out.

Hablo en serio. Estaba en la dimensión desconocida hasta que una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien, Teto?- Aaah, que voz taaan sexy.

-¿Eh?- en frente de mi estaba Ted inclinado y tomando mi brazo. Me sonroje. Estaba ROJA. Dios, que pena. Trate de no mirarlo a los ojos pero el mismo me hizo mirarle.

Parece que no te lastimaste- dijo tomándome de la barbilla para examinar mi rostro. Estábamos tan cerca. Casi me olvidaba de que mi rodilla estaba sangrando. Claro que Ted se percató de esto.

-Hey, ¿Puedes caminar?- pero no lo escuchaba porque seguía en Fantasyland con el príncipe de los baguettes rojos (O sea se Ted).- Yo te cargo si quieres.

Esa fue la frase que me hizo aterrizar.

¿C-cargarme? ¿Quiere ponerme lo suficientemente roja para que me dé una hemorragia nasal?

-Pues creo que si puedo, pero, ¿Dónde está la enfermería?- pregunte tímidamente. El soltó una pequeña risa y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Yo te llevo- dijo tranquilamente. Me tomó por la cintura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Juro que el corazón se me salía, hubiera podido tirarlo al suelo en ese momento y… Ok, no. No soy tan pervertida.

Mientras él me iba cargando, note como algunas chicas me miraban con envidia. Pero lo que más me gustó fue ver a Akita levantar la vista de su celular, alzar la ceja y cruzar los brazos.

Sin duda, mi querido BagguiBagette, ni el Rojo-Rosado que llevas por segundo nombre pudo ser mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería no quería soltarlo, y es que tiene un aroma tan sexy, a veces pienso que se inyecta feromonas. Es que en serio, parece de esos chicos de los mangas yaoi. Ya saben de los que son tan HOT que puedes hornear galletas en sus hombros… así de sexy es.

En fin, me hice la fuerte y lo solté mientras él iba a buscar el árnica y una bendita.

Mi corazón no había dejado de latir fuertemente, y sé que mis mejillas seguían rojas, y me costaba trabajo respirar.

Yo NUNCA me pongo así, en serio, siempre me he dicho que soy demasiado genial para ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero con solo verlo, mi corazón pisa acelerador y mi respiración se vuelve más cortada que una llamada en un lugar sin recepción.

Cuando se acercó otra vez empezó a tratar mi herida, pero no hablaba nada. Por fin, cuando terminó se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿Eres así de callada siempre?- ¿¡YO!? ¿¡CALLADA!? ¡Por favor! Ni cuando duermo.

-La verdad no- dije sin pensar. Ya se los he dicho, a veces me gana decir o hacer tonterías y salirme por completo de mi genialidad.- Es solo que no se dé que hablar cuando estoy contigo.

Pude detectar un pequeño tono carmesí en su piel que hizo que bajara la mirada.

Entonces Ted echó a reír.

¿Se está riendo de mí? ¡Eso NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!

-¿¡Te ríes de mi!? ¡Soy nueva! ¿Esperabas que hablara sin parar y no te dejara tiempo para entrar en la plática? Mira que soy perica pero no tanto…- enseguida me tape la boca con las manos.

Ted me veía con ojos bien abiertos.

Me sentí terrible, humillada. Y mira que he pasado por momentos aún más vergonzosos.

-¡Idiota!- farfullé- Teto eres una idiota, ahora va a pensar que eres una rara.

Y entonces volvió a soltar una carcajada. Lo mire con ojos desilusionados. Se supone que tenía que reírse CONMIGO, no de mí.

Entonces, cuando paró de reír me dirigió una mirada que lejos de ser sexy o provocativa era muy tierna.

-Teto, eres muy graciosa- dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Por favor no te quedes callada nunca más. Da la impresión de que eres una chica muy aburrida.

-¿Aburrida, yo? Guardo no sé qué tanta porquería en mi mente como para ser una chica aburrida- dije con evidente orgullo.

Y entonces reímos los dos.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con la SEÑORA Luka (Oh, sí. Mi venganza sigue en pie), que nos saludo.

-¿Qué tal todo Teto?- me preguntó cortésmente.

-De poca- conteste con todo el desparpajo del mundo en mi voz. Ya no me daba pena.

Megurine soltó una risita.

-¿Vendrán al concierto de bienvenida, verdad?- Ted contestó que sí.

-¿Hay un concierto de bienvenida?- pregunté.

-Sí- me explicó Ted – es la próxima semana, yo normalmente voy con Neru, pero…

¿Pero? ¿PERO? ¿P E R O?

-¡Ted!- era esa zorra resbalosa de Akita - ¡Tu entrenamiento!

-¡Oh! Cierto, Bueno, con permiso señorita Luka- dijo disponiéndose a irse- Teto, ¿Puedo mandarte un mensaje luego?

-Si- respondí sonriente. Y desapareció por el pasillo. Suspire. Me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Luka Megurine.

-No pensé que te fueras a enamorar- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Eh? ¿Ted? No, yo no…- claro nerviosismo se asomaba de mi voz.- Soy demasiado sexy para ese tipo de cosas.

Y tras decir esto le guiñe un ojo.

No estaba tan segura de eso, pero algo me decía que Ted Kasane sería mi pareja en el concierto de bienvenida.

A COMO DE LUGAR.

Además, con toda la porquería que guardo en mi cabeza, es imposible que no se me ocurra un buen plan.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**Kyaaa! eso fue todo. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Sean sinceros... Ya saben que ADORO los reviews así que siéntanse en confianza de decir lo que les plazca (Acerca del fic claro, para cosas más personales estan los PM x3)**

**Bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo. Prometo no tardarme tanto...**

**Sarii-chii**


	3. Marcador: KASANE 1 AKITA 0

**Hola, hola. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews. Sarii es feliz x3, y pues perdón por tardarme tanto, solo que tenía un bloqueo y no se me ocurria casi nada. Este capitulo puede parecer un poco como relleno pero necesito que lo lean para entender lo que viene después. En fin, puede que me tarde un poco más en subir el cap 4 porque empiezo la escuela el lunes (ABURRICIÓN MORTAL), pero no se desesperen. Así que ya saben, reviweenlo si les gusta y si no... Y si no ps ya que!**

Sinceramente, BagguiBagette, hijo mío. Esto no me está gustando mucho, es decir, parece una de esas estúpidas películas adolescentes en las que la nueva se enamora del chico popular pero está esta, la típica zorra resbalosa hija de mil… ok, esta la chica fácil que también quiere a ese chico, y el grupo de amigos que la alientan y apoyan y la maestra que cree en ella y…

¿Neta? ¡Por Dios!

Yo soy más del tipo vale-equis.

Es decir, no es que no me haya gustado alguna persona antes pero, ¿En serio? ¿Invitarlo al concierto de bienvenida?

Teto estás perdiendo la cabeza y es apenas el primer día, ¿Qué pasa con toda tu genialidad?

Yo ya lo he dicho. Soy demasiado sexy para esto.

Soy más la clase aventurera que se enamora del tipo que contrataron para asesinarla y así.

Ok, no. Exagero un poco.

Se lo que dirás… ¿TU, EXAGERAR? ¡Por favor!

Si, por raro que parezca exagero mucho.

Pasaron 4 días, ya era viernes y el concierto era en exactamente una semana.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Esta vez va en serio, ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!

Retorciéndome en mi silla oí la campanilla que indicaba el primer receso y me gire rápidamente a donde estaba Miku.

-Oye Miku, ¿Ya sabes con quien vas a ir al concierto?- mi amiga se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo meditó unos instantes. Abrió la boca para responder pero algo nos interrumpió.

-OBVIAMENTE conmigo ¿Verdad, princesa?- era Nero Akita, el hermano de Neru la gran catástrofe que trajo la desgracia a mi vida. Miku torció los ojos y fingió no haberlo oído.

-La verdad todavía no se- contestó.

-Pero Miku- se quejó Nero- Tú sabes que la chica más guapa debe ir con el chico más guapo.

-¿Hablas de Len no?- preguntó Gumi inocentemente para hacerlo enojar. Gumi es una peli verde muy simpática y al parecer es familiar del prefecto Gakupo.

Nero alzó una ceja visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Cómo puede ese alfeñique ser más guapo que yo?- preguntó arrogante.

-De muchas formas- conteste. Y es que Nero puede llegar a ser tan insoportable como su hermana- Para empezar, Len no es un adicto a su celular y SI soporta no usarlo por más de dos minutos.

Esa era una cosa que los hermanos Akita tenían en común. Su adicción a la tecnología… a veces me pregunto cómo hacen para tener una vida fuera de las redes sociales.

ASH, habla la friki que esconde pan francés en su mochila…

En fin…

Gracias a la tarjeta madre a Nero le llegó un mensaje y su dependencia a su celular no lo dejo ignorarlo. Gumi se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Oigan, hablando de Len, ¿Con quién ira al concierto?- dijo sonrojándose.- ¿Creen que haya una posibilidad de que…?

¡AUCH! Pobre Gumi. No y digo NO hay una posibilidad de que Len la invite, y no es por su nariz desviada y su trasero no proporcional a sus caderas, sino porque todas sabíamos con quien iba a ir Len…

Miku le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Gumi recuperó sus ánimos.

Los gemelos Kagamine entraron en ese instante con Ted. Aparte la mirada.

¿Y esto que siento? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que mi corazón pare de latir tan rápido? ¡Para! Te vas a cansar y me voy a infartar, ¡TORPE CORAZÓN!

Los gemelitos llevaban una bolsa en sus manos y se integraron a nosotros sonriendo.

-HOLA A TODOS- dijeron al unísono abriendo sus bolsitas.

-Hola muchachos-

-Rin, te equivocaste de bolsa, la mía tenía una banana, no una naranja- dijo Len tomando un mechón de cabello de su hermana y pegando su rostro al de ella señalando la bolsa.

La pequeña Rin se sonrojo como un tomate.

DIOS, SE VEÍA TAAAN LINDA. Juro que me la podría comer sin el menor resentimiento, es la cosita más dulce que jamás he visto.

-Voy al baño- murmuró Rin antes de partir.

-No te tardes- pidió Len deteniéndole el brazo.

-AWWWWWW- no pude evitar exclamar y los gemelitos se sonrojaron violentamente. Una vez que Rin se fue me gire a Len- Oye, Len, ¿Con quién iras al concierto de bienvenida?

-¿Eh?- Len se volvió a sonrojar esta vez menos pero estaba aún más nervioso- ¿No es obvio? Iré con Rin.

Hubieran visto su cara. Completamente rojo cuando lo dijo.

-¿Y si la invita alguien más?- preguntó Gumi.

Len abrió grandes los ojos.

-Eso es cierto- comentó Ted- la pequeña Rin es muy linda, ¿Qué tal si tiene otro pretendiente?

Len palideció en ese instante.

-Yo no iría a ningún lugar con nadie que no sea mi Len-nee- contestó Rin de repente abalanzándose sobre su hermano. Len no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Que lastima!- se quejó Ted para hacer enojar a Len quien le mandó una mirada de esas que te dicen "LUEGO TE MATO".

Reí.

Ted se volvió a mí.

-Oye baggui…- me gire para verlo.

-¿Baggui?- pregunté.

-¿Te molesta que te diga así? es solo que te queda tan bien el apodo que…- pero en ese momento me eché a reír.

-No me molesta siempre y cuando me dejes jalar tu coleta- dije a sabiendas de que Ted odia que tocan su coleta.

-Pues…- en ese instante me levanté y le jale la coleta hacia delante.- ¡NO! ¡TETO POR FAVOR NO!

- VAMOS NO SEAS NIÑITA- Ted me tomó el brazo y aprovecho para soplar en mi fleco. La corriente de aire me estremeció.

-TEEED- me queje sonriendo.

-Es tu culpa por tomar mi coleta- se defendió sarcásticamente. Le saqué la lengua y le sonreí. La sonrisa más brillante que pude esbozar.

Me sentía tan bien al hablar con Ted, se sentía aún mejor que una tarde entera sin labores viendo Lovely Complex.

Pero mi corazón de nuevo se aceleró al ver el matiz rosado que tenían las mejillas de Ted.

-Oye Ted- susurré sin pensar. Cuando me di cuento lo que quería decir ya era muy tarde.

-¿Qué pasa baggui?- no pude evitar reír por el apelativo. ¡Santos Baguettes! Este chico es fantástico…

-Pues, yo…-

-¡TEDDY!- gritó Neru acercándose y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Oh, hola Neru- contestó él quitándosela de encima.-¿Qué tal todo?

-Hola Len- dijo inmediatamente. Len estaba ocupado con su banana así que tardó en responder pero en cuanto lo hizo Rin le tomó una mano. Akita esbozó una mueca.

-¿A qué hora me recoges el viernes?- preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que el salón la oyera y después me alzó una ceja. Miku y Gumi lo notaron, al igual que los gemelitos que dejaron de comer.

Ted abrió grandes los ojos, pero echó a reír.

-De hecho, no voy a poder ir contigo este año-

-Oh, puede ser un poco más tarde porque… ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- ni yo me lo creía. ¿Akita acababa de ser rechazada?

¡Ahí la tienes BITCH!

-Este año ayudaré con los preparativos, pero seguro nos veremos por ahí- dijo sonriente.

Rin sacó su celular y Len le susurró algo al oído. Miku y Gumi rieron discretamente.

La campana sonó y todos nos dispusimos a sentarnos. Rin oprimió enviar.

El profesor anotaba formulas en el pizarrón cuando todos oímos a Akita pegar un grito.

-¿CÓMO QUE BATERÍA BAJA MUGROSÍSIMA COCHINADA DE TIANGUIS?-

Todos soltaron la carcajada y Akita se puso roja de la pena.

-Señorita Akita ¿Es eso un celular?- preguntó el profesor Kaito.

-Pues…-

-¿Me lo permite? Se lo regresare en una semana-

-¿UNA SEMANA? ¡PERO…!-

-Sin "peros"-

Me volteé a donde estaban los gemelos Kagamine desternillándose de risa. Miku y Gumi me guiñaron un ojo. Si Akita tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un MENSAJE, no una NOTIFICACIÓN...

El marcador es KASANE 1 AKITA 0


	4. Amante secreto, blanco interesante

**KONI-KONICHIWA!**

**Les habla Sarii-desu para informarles que este es el cuarto capítulo tan esperado por todos, o eso quiero creer. Esta un poco corto, pero espero que se diviertan tanto leyendolo como yo lo hice escribiendolo, y ya saben que cualquier opinion que tengan es bienvenida.**

**Bueno, este fic tiene una aparición muy especial, así que esa persona que incluí en mi fic (si estas leyendo esto recuerda que ME PERTENECES *_* MUAJAJAJAJA) espero que lo disfrutes mucho y que obvio me digas que opinas. Así que...**

**DISFRUTEN**

¿Sabes, querido baggui baguette? Por más extraño que parezca, no tenía ganas de pelear con Akita.

La odiaba. Y MUCHO. Y eso que tengo una larga lista de cosas y personas que odio…

Primero que nada, las gordas que hacen dieta. ¿Por qué?

Simple.

Ven un pedazo de pan y gritan como si fuera el mismo demonio que se les aparece, así que sí. En efecto, no las soporto.

Después, las planchas para el cabello. Déjenme aclarar algo de una buena vez estilistas estúpidos. ¡EL ÚNICO DÍA EN EL QUE POSIBLEMENTE LA DIOSA DE LOS RIZOS ÓSEASE TETO KASANE SE VUELVA LACIA, SERÁ EL DÍA DE SU MUERTE!

Luego, van los exorcistas. Y esto es porque, soy una quimera, así que si me confunden con un demonio luego, luego están lanzándome agua bendita y gritándome cosas extrañas mientras yo los miro con cara de ¿EN SERIO? ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?

Las mujeres más sexys que yo.

Las yanderes, ¿Por qué? Pues porque están endemoniadamente buenas.

Los taxistas que deberían cobrarte menos por el simple hecho de hacerte escuchar su música.

Los alimentos bajos en grasa.

Y sí, la lista sigue. Pero bueno…

¿De verdad quiero vengarme de Neru? Posiblemente la respuesta es sí. ¿A QUIEN ENGAÑO? ¡ME MUERO DE GANAS!

Pero no sé cómo hacerlo… bueno, creo que sí.

Estaba parda a fuera de la escuela escuchando mi iLoid, cuando repare en un chico parado a unos metros de mí, recargado en un coche que buscaba entre el mar de gente. A decir verdad, me pareció un chico muy apuesto.

Tenía los ojos café, un café oscuro y casi se podría decir que reconfortante, el cabello negro, MUY negro. Parecía que podía hundir mi mano en él y no sacarla nunca, y facciones finas. No dije nada pero vi que murmuraba algo que por supuesto no pude oír ya que traía audífonos.

Vi que se giraba a mí y que murmuraba otro "algo" pero hice como si no lo hubiera visto, de repente se acercó más a mí y pude distinguir que me hablaba a mí.

-¿Perdón?- el chico lo repitió con más fuerza pero aún en vano.-Lo siento, ¿Qué dices?

Me quite los audífonos. Un grito provocó que mis tímpanos temblaran y me tambaleara.

-¿ME PUEDES AYUDAR? ¡ESTOY BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN!-

-¡NO ME GRITES! ¡YA NO TENGO AUDÍFONOS!-

-LO SIEN… Lo siento- se disculpó bajando la mirada.- Mi nombre es Riko Karasu, pero puedes llamarme Geno si quieres. Tengo 15 años.

-Teto Kasane, pero puedes llamarme Teto Kasane. 31 años- Geno abrió grandes los ojos.

-Vaya, no los aparentas. En serio, no me lo imaginaba-

-Ni tú ni nadie- le sonreí- y dime, ¿A quién buscas?

Alcé una ceja al ver el sonrojo que crecía en el rostro del chico. Esto será interesante.

-Mmm… es una chica…-

-¿¡ES TU NOVIA!?- le interrumpí hablando tan fuerte que atraje la atención de varias personas.

-¿Eh? No, bueno… ella, es… pero me… y yo no,- este chico se había puesto más rojo que un levantador de pesas en pleno show, y sí. Adoro incomodar a la gente.

-Aaah, es un secreto- dije bajando la voz y guiñándole un ojo. Geno asintió con la mirada gacha. Aún expulsaba nerviosismo por los poros.

-¿Y quién es?- el castaño abrió la boca para contestarme, pero una voz detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar sorprendidos.

-¡Geno! ¡Por aquí!- era Gumi que corría sonriente hacia nosotros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba colgada al pobre Geno que no atinaba más que a sonrojarse y sonreír como yo cuando veo baguette recién horneado con un poco de margarina, ósea, como un perfecto idiota.

-¿GUMI?- a ver, ¿El amor secreto de este chico era Gumi?

-Ho-hola Gumi, ¿Q-qué tal todo?- alcanzó a tartamudear el chico separándose un poco de la peli verde y bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Porqué no me avisaste que vendrías? ¡Te hubiera ido a ver!- le reprendió mi amiga sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Quería sorprenderte, me mude hace dos días, a la casa vieja de tu calle ¿la recuerdas? Donde jugábamos tu, Neru y yo- Gumi no pude contener un gritito de emoción y yo de sorpresa.

-Gumi, ¿Tu y la catástrofe que- digo, Akita eran amigas?- pregunté incrédula.

-Muy buenas- me contestó la chica tomando el brazo de su amigo- pero cuando Len y Rin venían ella se olvidaba de mí. Y en cuanto Ted se mudó para acá me reemplazó. Per de niñas éramos muy unidas.

-Wow, eso sí que es raro-

-¿Qué es raro?- preguntó Miku incorporándose a la conversación.

-Que Neru y yo nos llevábamos hace unos años- contestó Gumi sin dejar de ver de reojo a Geno que a su vez no apartaba su vista de ella.

-Aaah- suspiró Miku.- Lindos tiempos cuando no era la tecno-adicta que es ahora.

De repente mis ojos adquirieron un brillo maléfico.

-¡Un momento!- dije saltando de emoción- si eran amigas tú deberías saber algo vergonzoso sobre ella ¿no?

Gumi se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo pensó.

-Pues- empezó- teníamos la cajita blanca.

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Es una cajita dividida en varias secciones donde poníamos secretos…- tomé a Gumi de la blusa y la atraje a mí bruscamente.

-NECESITO ESA CAJA GUMI, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?- le interrumpí.

-L-lo lamento Teto, pero esa caja lleva muchos años bajo el poder de Geno, le pertenece y la decisión de dártela sería solo de él- solté a Gumi y miré al chico de reojo. Este se estremeció.

Relajé mi mirada y mis facciones, y después suspiré.

-Se hace tarde- comentó Gumi.

-Estoy aquí para llevarte- se apresuró a decir Geno. Gumi sonrió y se despidió de mí y de Miku mientras Geno la conducía a su coche.

Miku me besó la mejilla a modo de despedida y partió también. Me había quedado sola.

-Hola baggui-

Mi corazón se aceleró y me giré rápido para encontrarme con Ted.

-Hola colita-

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía?-

Negué con la cabeza. Ted se incorporó a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar.

Pasaron dos minutos. Los dos minutos más largos de mi vida. EN SERIO. Ted no decía nada y yo tampoco. Sentía la tensión en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dejando de caminar.

-Pasa… el tiempo, pasa el tren, pasa…-

-No me refiero a eso- me interrumpió sin poder reprimir una risita.- eres tan energética cuando estas con los demás, pero cuando estás conmigo es como… corriente de aire frío.

-Es que no sé de qué hablar, soy rara Ted- lo sé, lo sé. Sé que pude haber dicho algo más sexy-provocativo pero, DIOS, este chico hace que me sude hasta el trasero.

-Lo raro es lo más especial, a ver, cuéntame de ti- dijo acercándose un poco más.

-Pues…- mi mente no atinaba a encontrar palabras, de repente todo idioma que sabía se borró de mi cerebro. Por fin me calmé y pude contestar- eh, no hay mucho que decir, toda mi vida fui en una misma escuela. Era la pesadilla de los maestros y el dolor de cabeza de los niños. La que siempre comía y dormía en clase, y la chica más random. Me gusta el baguette a más no poder, sueño con ser presidenta y amo el yaoi, ¿Ves? Soy un bicho raro.

Ted me miró confundido por un momento y después echó a reír.

-Eres…-

-Rara, extraña, inusual, inadaptada, un bicho…-

-Interesante-

ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKL 

¡MALDITO TED IRRESISITIBLE CON SONRISA DE COMERCIAL Y CARITA DE ÁNGEL, SONRISA DE CRISTAL CON SU BELLEZA Y SU SEXY SER, Y SU CAPACIDAD PARA HACERME VER COMO UNA TONTA OPACANDO TODA MI GENIALIDAD!

Este chico me había dado otra razón por la cual quería humillar a Neru, y esa era: ÉL.

Lo quería a ÉL.

Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de una forma u otra.

Conseguiré esa ******* caja así tenga que robar, matar, exorcizar o violar.

¿OÍSTE GENO? Cuida tu espalda, Teto Kasane va por ti.


	5. La feliz infelicidad de un corazón roto

**Ya sé que quieren matarme... Tuve algunos problemas tecnicos osease me castigaron (lol soy bien MALOTA) ok, no. Es por eso que actualizo hasta ahora pero prometo hacerlo una vez cada dos semanas de ahora en adelante u.u Así que disfruten y revieweeen...**

Hoy es de esos días en que estoy en plan de "MUERAN TODOS". ¿La razón? ¿La maldita razón de mi infelicidad?

Tiene nombre y apellido y es Riko Karasu.

También conocido como Geno.

O, el enamorado secreto de Gumi.

Si. Que TODO el mudo lo sepa.

RIKO KARASU ES EL ENAMORADO DE GUMI DESDE QUE TIENEN SEIS AÑOS.

Dios, no sé como baguettes lo ha mantenido en secreto todos estos años.

En fin…

Geno, Geno, Geno…

NO ME QUIZÓ DAR LA DESQUICIADA CAJITA BLANCA. TwT

Cuando se la pedí sonrió pero dijo.

-Ni que estuviera loco, gracias-

-Pero, pero, pero…-

-Pero nada. Esa caja se quedara sellada para toda la eternidad-

-Pero, pero, pero…-

-Además- me interrumpió acomodándose su cabello y después señalándome directamente a la nariz- tus propósitos con la caja están llenos de deshonestidad y es algo que va contra mis principios.

WATCH OUT! WE´VE GOT A SAINT OVERHERE…

O sea, no juegues… ¿Principios? ¿No querrá decir…?

Tengomiedoalasuperhumillació nquesufriríasiGumiseenteraqu eestoyperdidaymuymuymuytonta menteenamoradodeelladesdelos seisaños.

Eso, estaría mucho mejor.

Caí derrotada al sillón negro en el cuarto de Geno.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Akita?- preguntó por fin, después de casi cinco minutos de incomodo silencio.

-Por que odia el baguette-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-La verdad no- dije alejando un poco la mirada- supongo que porque, a Ted le podría gustar más que yo.

-¿Con eso te refieres a que está más buena que tú?-

ASDFGHJKL

Le lancé a ese chico la mirada asesina de Teto Kasane y se estremeció al instante.

-Soy un desastre- suspiré por fin.

Geno echó a reír.

-No pensé que fueras de las que se rinden fácil.-

JAJAJAJA ¿YO? ¿YO LA GRANDIOSA TETO KASANE, SEÑORA DEL BAGUETTE, EMPERATRIZ DEL HUMOR ÁCIDO?

¿Rendirme?

No. Eso sí que no.

Me abalancé sobre Geno tirándolo al piso inmovilizándolo.

-Escucha bien Karasu- dije desplegando mis alas para darle a todo un ambiente más dramático y provocar un miedo más profundo en mi victima- Me vas a dar esa desquiciada caja, si o si. Tú decides.

-Teto, Teto, calma- Geno puso sus manos en mis hombros tratando de alejarse de mí. Pero quedó paralizado en cuanto sintió dos gotas tibias caer sobre su rostro.- ¿Estas llorando?

Solo aclarando. YO NO LLORÓ.

-Si- esteee, momento de debilidad.

Me senté sobre mis piernas y trate con toda la vergüenza del mundo de secarme las lágrimas.

Geno me miró muy extraño.

-En serio te gusta Ted, ¿no?- preguntó después de unos minutos.

Este chico en serio es una ostra. ¿Cree que si un chico no me gustara tanto me tomaría la molestia de gastar mis preciosas lagrimas?

-No necesitas la caja para humillar a Neru- alcé una ceja.

-¿Ah, no?-

-Hay otra forma de opacarla- dijo acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunté como una niñita que espera saber qué es lo que viene dentro del regalo que le acaban de dar.

-Es un concierto Teto, y tu eres una diva-

-¿Eh?-

-Cántale una canción a Ted en el concierto-

Procesando…

Ted + Canción + Concierto – Akita = AMOR POR SIEMPRE

Ok, ok, tal vez exagere un poco en el resultado, pero, algo así sería.

-¡GENO! ERES UN GENIO-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Deja la poca modestia para mí-

Salí de casa de Geno muy feliz. Caminaba muy felizmente por la feliz calle cuando me percate de algo muy infeliz.

-¿Ted?- susurré. Él se volvió a mí. Estaba pálido y parecía muy cansado.- ¿Qué te sucede?

Con un hilo de voz me contestó.

-La chica que me gusta ama a alguien más-

¿Alguien más oyó mi corazón romperse?


	6. Inocente broma, desastrosa declaración

**Woli Poli, gracias a todos por tenerme paciencia y si no actualizo muy rápido es más que nada por la escuela y esas cosas nada bonitas y bueno, este capítulo no contiene tanto humor, más bien se centra en la parte sentimental, aún así espero que lo disfruten…**

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me han dejado reviews y otras MÁS geniales que han amenazado a Ted de muerte, jajaja, ya saben de quién hablo, eeeeen fin, sus reviews hacen a mami muy feliz, créanme hijitos :´3 Bueno ya le paro aqui para que puedan leer.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

Mil campanazos martillaban mis oídos. ¿Escuchaba bien?

¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no querría salir con sexy-bombonsote-asesino como Ted? DÍGANME QUIEN.

Después simplemente trate de averiguar quién podría ser mientras me mantenía inmóvil ahí, frente a él. Y luego simplemente la lógica me golpeó.

Si yo quería a Ted, y la chica que Ted quería no lo quería a él, eso significaba que yo no era ella.

Una tristeza inmensa se apoderó de mi cuerpo seguida por una enorme impotencia. Apreté mis puños y tomé de la muñeca a Ted obligándolo a caminar.

-¿Baggui? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ciertamente confundido.

-Vamos a asesinar a alguien-

-¿QUÉ?- Ted frenó bruscamente- Olvídalo, ¿A quién quieres matar?

-¡A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA!- me giré rápidamente. Un escozor familiar inundó mis parpados. Quería llorar.

-Tranquila era una broma-

-Es que no puedo creer que desperdicie a un chico como tú-

-Pero en realidad estaba jugando…-

-Debe de estar ciega y sorda, no hay otra explicación para… ¿UNA BROMA?-

Ted echó a reír.

-Estoy tomando clases de actuación y quería practicar-

Y me quedé ahí. Como estatua. Patético lo sé, pero ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes?

Entonces la verdad me abofeteó y mi interior comenzó a calentarse de ira.

ASDFJIEFHOWFHUIWIWHRRTYUIODS DFGHJKDBCIAASDFGHJKLÑ

¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEED!

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER UNA BROMA DE ESE TIPO?- tomé al chico de mis sueños del cuello de su camisa. Estaba tan, tan, taaaaaan enojada.

-Perdón, no lo haré de nuevo- dijo entre risas. El enojo se me fue bajando, simplemente no podía estar enojada con él. Empecé a reír también. Y reímos juntos.

-Debí adivinar que era una broma- dije una vez que me calmé.

-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió Ted- ¿Acaso mi actuación es muy mala?

-No, es que, es imposible que una chica no te corresponda, eres perfecto- bajé mi mirada. ¿Qué baguettes acababa de hacer? ¿Acababa de decirle a Ted perfecto?

Odio ese sentimiento de que tus orejas se queman cuando se ponen rojas, ¿Ustedes no? ¡PUES YO SÍ, Y ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO!

Pasaron unos segundos y Ted no decía nada. Alcé mi vista.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí con los labios ligeramente separados, ojos abiertos y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pasó su mano por mi flequillo y sonrió.

Y pues nada, tenía unas malditas ganas de besarlo.

Nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos y luego comenzó a llover. Miré al cielo. Sentí algo suave que me abrigaba. Ted se había quitado su suéter y me lo había puesto a modo de que ni mi cabeza ni mis hombros se mojaran.

-Tengo que ver a la señorita Luka- dije secamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI GENIALIDAD CUANDO LA NECESITO?

-Te acompaño- dijo Ted simplemente y así empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela.

No les haré el cuento largo ya que ODIO el suspenso, como en esas películas de terror en las que ya sabes que algo malo va a pasar y solo esperas a que pase pero, ¡BUM! Tarda años, y cuando por fin llega, ya te habías olvidado por completo y te asusta de muerte. Si, LO ODIO. Así que no lo haré más dramático de lo que ya es.

Se hizo un silencio realmente incomodo. REALMENTE ICOMODO.

La lluvia caía no a cantaros, sino en suaves cortinas de gotas y hasta se podría decir que era la escena perfecta, solo que yo me estaba desesperando por que no sabía qué rayos decir. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que llegue a preguntarme si Ted podía escucharlo.

Así quince minutos hasta que divisamos el portón de la escuela. Sonreí poquito, y me di cuenta de que Ted había parado, así que pare.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-¿No dirás nada?- me preguntó de repente.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no sé de qué hablar.- dije mirando hacia mis pies.

-Es que, ¿Por qué con los demás eres tan viva y conmigo te comportas tan seria? Hace unos minutos reíamos tan bien-

-Con los demás es diferente…- dije casi sin pensar.

-¿Así que soy menos que los demás?-

-NO, eres mucho más- quise decir pero de mi boca no salió nada.

Ted se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. No lo detuve me quedé ahí.

La lluvia mojaba mis mejillas y se sentía caliente, como lágrimas. Mi corazón se hacía pequeño en mi pecho. Y así, con toda la estupidez del mundo colgando de mi cuello eché a correr detrás de él. Ya casi no se veía, pero corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces pude ver esa coleta roja.

-¡TED!- el peli rojo volteó y abrió grandes sus ojos al verme correr directo a él. Me abalancé sobre su cuerpo tirándolo al piso.

-¿Teto?-

-¡Escúchame bien Ted Kasane, solo pienso decirlo una vez!- estaba más roja que una manzana disfrazada de jitomate. Cerré los ojos, inhale profundo y comencé- La razón por la que no puedo hablar contigo como con los demás es que no eres como los demás, tu eres perfecto y yo soy una súper friki, soy taaan rara y tengo tanto miedo de decir alguna estupidez, porque no sabes cuánto… yo… tú… ¡MEAGRADASMUCHÍSIMO!

Estaba asfixiándome, no solo por tanto calor que sentía sino por mi respiración cortada. Abrí los ojos. Ted me miraba confundido, y sentí que moría.

Se enderezó sin decir ni una palabra. Nuestra cercanía hizo que todos mis sentimientos se me vinieran encima.

Me miró a los ojos como tratando de descifrar el verdadero significado de mis palabras.

-En serio me gustas Ted- murmuré. Me volví a él y lo encontré viéndome fijamente. Me acerqué un poco más y me sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué fue la declaración más rara que jamás he presenciado?- eché a reír.

-Yo te advertí que era muy rara-

-No, eres perfecta- me sonrojé muchísimo.- Nos vemos en la fiesta Baggui.

Ted se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Agh, ¿Quién rayos se cree para ponerme así de nerviosa?

**jojojo... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Esperaban que Ted estuviera bromeando? ¿Qué piensan de la declaración de Teto? ¿ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN DECLARADO DE UNA MANERA ASÍ O MÁS RARA? Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews :)**

En fin, fue la peor declaración de la vida y tenía una oportunidad para enderezarla. El concierto.


	7. Un amor de Instituto

**Holi, ya sé que me tarde años, NO ME MATEN TTwTT di lo mejor de mi en serio, espero que les guste mucho y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en serio que me hacen bastante feliz *Llora desconsoladamente* Me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago con muchísimo amor, y pues, ya falta poquito para el final, tenganme paciencia porfi. En fin... DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS :* **

Me recargué sobre mi puño, torcí los ojos y suspiré. La risa de Luka es de lo más ARTANTE. Y es mucho más artante cuando la llevas escuchando QUINCE MINUTOS SEGUIDOS.

¿Alguna vez les dijeron que las psicólogas eran comprensivas y te orientaban y te ayudaban si o sabes qué hacer? ¿Sí?

¡PUES OLVIDENLO! ¡TODO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA! ¿Oyeron? ¡MENTIRA, LES DIJE!

O…

Luka Megurine es la excepción.

Habré llegado a su despacho como a eso de las cinco y cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- me habrá preguntado ella.

-Solo quise pasar a saludar- habré dicho yo.

-Ajaaa- se habrá burlado ella- A ver, suelta la sopa, ¿Qué pasó con Teddy?

Y después puso una cara entre picara y curiosa y yo, por más que luchaba por no perder mi genialidad que como habrán notado antes, al parecer tiene vida propia, me sonrojé.

Y empecé a contar todo lo que Geno me había dicho, y luego la broma de Ted hasta llegar a mi inusual declaración, y luego…

Silencio.

Luka me veía en silencio hasta que,

-Jajajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA, **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA****- **y explotó en una carcajada tan sonora que hizo temblar las ventanas. Nunca había visto a Megurine tan, tan, tan, rara.

Imaginen a un burro comiendo cereal mientras trata de imitar el canto de un ruiseñor que a la vez tiene laringitis. Bueno, eso, eso es la risa de Luka Megurine.

Extraño, lo sé.

Ahora, imaginen tener que escucharla por quince desquiciados minutos de su vida.

Quince desgraciados minutos y ella no había parado de reír y estaba llegando a sacarme por completo de mis casillas.

-¡Bueno, ya estuvo bueno!- exclamé roja por la furia. Mi forma de quimera se apoderó de mi cuerpo y tomé a la peli rosa por la blusa. Se puso lívida enseguida y se quedó mirándome a los ojos.

-Mph,- me acerqué para ver si decía algo pero…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- y se zafó de mi para caer al piso y retorcerse como lombriz en comal.

Di un largo suspiro.

-¿No se supone que debes ayudarme, como todas las psicólogas NORMALES?-

-¿Q-que? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón! Es que es taaan patético-

-Y eso me hace sentir mucho mejor…- murmuré con todo el sarcasmo del mundo embarrado en mis labios.

-Oh, no soportas ni una pequeña broma- Luka se cruzó de brazos y esbozó un puchero.

-Si te vas a burlar de mí por mi horrible, asquerosa, inusual, e incómoda declaración, al menos cuéntame tu historia de amor.- supuse en ese momento que era lo menos que podía hacer por mí.

Pero al escuchar mis palabras, Megurine se puso completamente roja y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté- ¡No me digas que nunca has tenido un novio!

-Pues…-

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡ESO SÍ ES PATETICO!- eché a reír señalándola y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Ok, ok, la verdad es que no creo que tengas la madurez para escuchar una historia de amor REAL, nada que ver con la televisión o los cuentos- sentenció dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

-Ay, ¡Por favor! Ya tengo treinta y uno- dije dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo con mi codo.- ¡No seas así Luka!

Y entonces ella puso una cara parecida a esta: 77

-…-

- 77 –

-…-

- 77 –

-…-

-77-

-¡YA! ¿¡NO!?-

- Pero…-

-SOLO DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

-Nos conocimos en un pr….- murmuro de una manera inaudible.

-¿Qué?-

-En un pr…-

-¿Qué?- me acerqué más para oír. Megurine se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-EN UN pr…-

-¿QUÉ?- Me acerqué aún más y Luka hacia todo lo humanamente posible para no perder la cordura.

-EN UN PR…-

-¡No te escucho! ¡Más fuerte!-

-¡EN UN PROCTOLOGO, MALDITA SEA!- entonces se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a un rinconcito.

-¿Un proctólogo? ¿Y, qué es eso?- pregunté llevándome un dedo a la frente.

Uno de esos yunques anime imaginarios le cayó en la cabeza en la psicóloga que parecía que su alma se le escapaba por la boca.

-M-Megurine, ¿estás bien?-

Pequeños sollozos y lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la mujer.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- pregunte confundida.

-Es que,- contestó con un tono más dulce que lo usual- eres un fastidio.

…

…

…

-¡Ah! ¿Un proctólogo no es esos doctores del trasero?-

…

…

…

-¡LUKA! ¡LUKA! NO MUERAS, ¿QUÉ PASA?-

Cinco minutos después, cuando la psicóloga se calmó y pudo hablar de nuevo comenzó su historia no sin antes advertirme que si me reía me arrancaba mis colitas con todo y listones, Ay

-Pues iba en tercer año de Instituto- comenzó con un aire soñador…

Imaginen a una chica peli rosa con uniforme de preparatoria acompañando a su anciana tía a una clínica porque su trasero le molesta, además de incomodo debe ser aburrido como un concierto sin música.

Megurine Luka, quien sus amigos llamaban "Pulpo Luka" debido a su mascota con el mismo nombre, había entrado a la sala de espera de un proctólogo reconocido de su ciudad pensando en ese nuevo artista de j-pop por el que todas se morían. Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos violetas al otro lado de la habitación.

Un chico de cabello morado y sonrisa seductora le veía fijamente.

-¿¡El prefecto Gakupo!?-

-SHHH, déjame seguir con la historia-

En fin, antes de mi interrupción, decíamos que la peli rosa y el otro tipo se veían fijamente, y luego Luka dijo algo como "explosión cósmica" y "fuegos artificiales", "campanas", "muy asdfghjkl", etc., etc.

Luka se había quedado como una boba viéndole, cuando menos se dio cuenta, él ya estaba frente a ella.

-Hola-

-Hola- contestó ella sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y, a qué doctor vienes a ver?- preguntó él rápidamente, era obvio que estaba muy nervioso.

-Mi tía viene a ver al proctólogo, yo solo la acompaño, ¿Y tú?-

-Esteeeee, yo, trabajo aquí-

- Te ves algo joven para ser doctor- pero era lo menos que le importaba a la chica. Su corazón le latía fuertemente y estaba muy feliz…

-Sí, bueno, mi papá es un gran medico y desde pequeño ya me enseñaban cosas más avanzadas y ahora estoy graduado en medicina general- comentó el chico con una pizca de egocentrismo.

Y sí comenzó la típica plática que siempre termina en "¿Me das tu número?".

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo él después de despedirse.

-Luka Megurine-

-Luka… que hermoso nombre, yo soy Gakupo, te llamaré luego ¿sí?-

-Si…-

No les hago el cuento largo, su primera cita fue al día siguiente.

A Luka le divertía mucho ese chico, tenía un gran sentido del humor, nunca estaba aburrida si él estaba cerca. Cada día que pasaba, ella esperaba con ansias la salida para poder salir con Gakupo.

Aunque ya llevaban un mes saliendo, aún no se habían declarado novios oficiales y NUNCA se habían tomado de la mano.

Un día de esos en los que habían acordado verse por ahí, Gakupo le llamó diciendo que no podría asistir ya que tenía un pendiente.

Ese mismo día, la tía de Luka le pidió que la llevara una vez más a la clínica. Ella, como buena sobrina aceptó. Al salir, se encontró con Gakupo que al parecer recién salía también.

-¡Hola!- saludó la chica sonriente y sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Hola- respondió él más sorprendido que feliz.

Emprendieron una caminata hacia la casa de Luka, unos niñitos jugaban con una pelota, cuando a uno le sacaron el aire por accidente y este comenzó a gritar como poseído.

-Rápido, rápido, ayúdalo- dijo Luka empujando al chico- debe ser pan comido ya que eres doctor.

Sin embargo, este se puso lívido y comenzó a sudar. Incapaz de moverse gritó un "Lo siento" y se esfumó por la calle.

Pasaron los días y Luka ya no veía a Gakupo por ningún lado, parecía que hubiese desaparecido. Un jueves, Luka se paro frente a la entrada de su casa a sacar las llaves cuando se percató de una nota pegada en la puerta, decía así:

_Luka,_

_Perdóname por haber huido la otra vez sin decir nada, pero, tengo que confesarte que no soy un doctor. Estaba apenado de ser un cliente en la clínica y cuando te vi, solo atine a decir tontería y media. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que en serio me gustas mucho y que por eso actué así. Aunque, por mucho que me gustes la verdad es que mereces a un chico honesto y confiable. Desde hoy dejar_é _de molestarte…_

_Atentamente,_

_Kamui Gakupo_

-¿Y eso es todo?- pregunté después de que la mujer se quedara en silencio.

-Cuando me encontré con que trabajaba aquí, salimos un par de veces pero, decidimos mantener una relación más profesional- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿¡ES UNA BROMA!?- Megurine negó con la cabeza- Un momento, eso quiere decir que… ¡EL PREFECTO TIENE MAL EL TRASERO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Favor de imaginarse risa tipo Renge de Ouran High School Host Club*

Megurine se sonrojó con mi comentario, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando el aludido entró por la puerta.

-Señorita Megurine, vengo a hablar con usted de los preparativos para el concierto-

-¡Prefecto!- exclamé sin aún recuperarme del todo de mi ataque de risa tipo Renge- Justo hablábamos de usted.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-Sí, hablábamos de que usted tiene…-

-UNA LINDA VOZ- me interrumpió Megurine.

-Oh, pues gracias- dijo el maestro aún algo confundido.

-Sí, deberían cantar un dueto en el concierto de bienvenida- sugerí con una sonrisa maléfica.

La psicóloga me lanzó una mirada asesina pero el prefecto sonrió despreocupadamente.

-A mí me encantaría, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó sonriente, una sonrisa radiante.

Megurine le miro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas pero asintió feliz.

Aún siendo una pareja de viejos, se sentía como si el tiempo no avanzara y regresarán a esos días de Instituto.

En fin, desmotiva poder arreglar historias de amor de rucos, y no saber que canción dedicarle al amor de tu vida TTwTT


	8. ¿¡GENO ES GAY?

HOLO MUNDO!

Pues estoy de vuelta más maléfica que nunca para molestar a Dimencio un rato, MUAJAJAJA, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora como Nano, Petiichina D´muZ, Eve-chan y otros varios gracias por sus bonitos comentarios que me hacen bastante feliz y perdón si me tardo un poco actualizando no es mi intención, en fin, espero que disfruten y ya saben, REVIEWEEN (-O.O)-

Me tapé los labios de inmediato en cuanto procese lo que había dicho. Sentí mi corazón latir descontroladamente y sé que me puse lívida. Todos me miraban con asombro, pero sin duda la más sorprendida era yo.

En ese momento Geno entró con las botanas, sonriente como había estado toda la mañana.

-Ah, traje los bocadillos- dijo tranquilamente cerrando la puerta. Todos los ojos estaban en él y lo miraban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos- Etto, ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?

Adivinando quizá que había metido la pata me miró de inmediato pero yo aún miraba al piso…

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABO DE HACER!?

Entonces se escuchó un gritito por parte de Gumi.

-Kyaaaaa, ¡Geno! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- exclamó la peli verde abrazando el brazo del chico que se puso más rojo que la granadilla- ¡Pensé que éramos mejores amigos!

-¿De qué hablas Gumi?- cuestionó Geno confundido. Yo ya temía lo peor…- ¡Claro que somos mejores amigos!

-Y… ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de "eso"?- preguntó Gumi haciendo énfasis en la palabra ESO.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes, de tus "PREFERENCIAS"- sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza en cuanto Gumi terminó su frase.

-…-

Todos miraban a Geno. Miku meneaba su cabeza sin poder creerlo, Rin y Len con la boca abierta escurriéndoles baba, Neru había dejado caer su celular y Ted se había ido al rinconcito a chuparse el dedo en posición fetal.

-…-

-Teto, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- No es por nada pero aunque la voz de Geno sonaba calmada, sabía que era una invitación del mismo diablo al infierno.

-¿Are? Si…- murmuré saliendo de la habitación tras de él como condenada a muerte.

Una vez que salimos de la habitación abrí la boca para explicarme pero…

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE TETO KASANE!? ME VOY DOS SEGUNDOS Y ECHAS TODO A PERDER, ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ GUMI DE MÍ? ¿SERÍAS TAN AMABLE DE EXPLICAR QUÉ HICISTE AHORA?-

Sí. El mismísimo diablo.

-Pues…- dije dudando un poco. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado.

-¿Pues?- repitió Geno llevándose las manos a la cintura, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Cuál era tu pregunta?- susurré jugando con mis dedos.

-¿POR QUÉ TODOS AHÍ PIENSAN QUE SOY GAY?- gritó exasperado señalando a la puerta de la sala.

-Oh, eso…- vaya que era un momento incómodo.- Lo que pasa es que…

Sabía que iba a ser algo difícil de explicar, así que decidí empezar por el principio (¿?)

Todo empezó cuando llegué al salón de clases, Miku y Rin peleaban como de costumbre, Len sentado en su escritorio pelando una banana y pues me senté a un lado de Gumi y di un suspiro antes de llevarme las manos a la cabeza y gruñir cuál ogro a la hora de la comida.

Me había desvelado toda la noche pensando en la canción perfecta, sin mencionar las lecciones de canto que Miku insistió en dar, me había dejado agotada.

-¿Qué pasa Teto-baggui?- preguntó Gumi acercándose, últimamente los demás le habían tomado al apodo de Ted.

-Nada Gumi- repuse sonriendo- es solo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

-Oh, pobre…- se llevó el dedo índice a los labios como pensando y luego exclamó- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos todos a mi casa aprovechando que es viernes? Para que te relajes…

A decir verdad, no me parecía tan mala idea, pero tenía tareas, lecciones y una canción que escoger, estaba a punto de negarme cuando cierto peli rojo sexy se acercó a saludar.

-Hola Gumi, Hola Baggui- bueno querido Baggui Baguette Rojo-Rosado, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que la genialidad de tu madre tiene vida propia así que se apoderó de mi el pánico y solo atiné a murmurar idioteces, ya sabes, típico de mi…

Ted solo rió un poco y sacó una bolsa de papel, me la tendió sonriendo. La tomé y la abrí para encontrarme con una pieza de baguette recién horneado… y margarina.

Mis instintos no me dejaron ni siquiera pensar y engullí el pan como muerta de hambre, cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé.

Ted y Gumi abrieron grandes los ojos.

-Eso fue…- ¿Poco femenino? ¿Nada atractivo? ¿Indudablemente extraño? ¿Minúsculamente sexy?- GENIAL.

ASDFGHJJKL ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA DE ESTE CHICO? DIGANME.

Entonces Gumi y Ted se echaron a reír y yo les seguí.

-Bueno, ¿de qué hablaban?-preguntó Ted cuando nos habíamos calmado.

-¡De una reunión!- exclamó Gumi con alegría.

-¡Qué bien! Yo me apunto-

-¿Apuntarse a qué?- interrumpieron Miku y Rin al mismo tiempo- ¡YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO! ¡NO, YO! ¡QUE YO!

-Supongo que contamos con ellas y por consecuencia con Len, y por consecuencia con Neru- dijo Gumi visiblemente emocionada- ¡Le avisaré a Geno!

Y así fue como después de clases terminamos todos apretujados en la casa de Gumi que a decir verdad era bastante acogedora.

-¿Qué? ¿A QUÉ HORA EMPIEZA LA FIESTA?- exclamé saltando de un lado a otro.

-Hay que poner música- sugirió tímidamente Rin.

-Yo la pongo- se ofreció Miku de buena gana.

-NO, YO LA PONGO- interrumpió la rubia solo por llevarle la contraria.

-Ya sé, como Teto es la que más sabe de fiestas que ella la escoja-

Para cuando Gumi dijo eso yo estaba ocupada bailando el Gangam Style en una esquinita, pero al escuchar sus palabras se me helo la sangre. YO NO SÉ NADA DDE FIESTAS.

En mi infancia vagamente recuerdo haber asistido a una fiPERO ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? SI YO ERA EL ALMA DE LAS FIESTAS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ok, no .-.

Descubriste a tu madre… la verdad no sé nada de fiestas.

Gracias al disco duro, Len y Ted se apresuraron a poner un disco, resultó que la primera canción era Arrest Rose y a nadie le desagradó.

Fue entonces cuando prendieron el Xloid 360 que la fiesta empezó para mi, y no es que yo sea una friki ni nada…

NOTA MENTAL: Esconder todos los Call of Duty, el Halo 5 (SI, ASÍ ES, EL CINCO), el Twilight Princess, Gears of War…

-¿Qué van a jugar?- preguntó Gumi.

-¡Guitar Hero!- respondimos Ted y yo al unísono y reímos.

-Vaya, hasta sincronizados están- bromeó Geno acercándose, a decir verdad se veía bastante apuesto. Seguro se había esforzado solo para Gumi que tierno.

-¡Chigao!- negué sonrojándome, Ted ya había puesto el video juego y se escuchaba Hot For the Teacher en easy.- Pff, easy…- murmuré.

Ted me miró con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Quieres intentarlo en hard?- me preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-PFFF, BAGUETTE COMIDO- tomé la otra guitarra y comencé a apretar botones como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y NO SOY FRIKI.

Estaba a punto de terminar mí solo con broche de oro cuando escuché que un plato se rompía. Me volví y encontré a Gumi en brazos de Geno y un plato hecho añicos en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Gumi asintió sonrojándose- Iré por las botanas, no tardo.

Fue cuando Geno salió de la habitación que se escuchó la risita de Rin.

-¿También lo notaste?- preguntó Len, la rubia asintió.

-¿Entonces no fui la única?- preguntó Miku. Neru negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también lo vi- respondió cerrando de golpe su celular.

-¿Qué? ¿Ver qué cosa?- preguntamos Gumi y yo al mismo tiempo. Los demás rieron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con algo de molestia, más que nada estaba desesperada porque todos entendían y yo no.

Ted rió de buena gana.

-Es que bueno, es obvio que Geno está enamorado de Gumi- repuso Ted aún sonriendo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritamos Gumi y yo al unísono, ella más que nada por incredulidad y yo por miedo.

-Eso no es cierto- exclamó Gumi sonrojándose.

-En verdad, no puede ser…- completé yo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Rin- Gumi es muy linda.

-Y se conocen de hace años…- agregó Len.

-Sí, pero no…-

-¿Acaso tu sabes quién le gusta?- me interrumpió Neru.

-Pues… ¡A él…!-

-¡Si sabes!- me volvió a interrumpir- Es Gumi…

Sabía que tenía que librar a Geno de esa así que insistí en que Gumi no podía ser…

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Neru acercándose.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le siguieron Rin y Len encimándose.

-Pues, porque…porque…porque… GENO ES GAY-

-Y fue así como pasó- Geno se dio una palmada en la frente.

Geno estaba a punto de gritarme cuando Gumi nos interrumpió.

-Oigan…- murmuró Gumi.

-Gumi…- Geno se veía tenso, preocupado- te prometo que no te ocultaría algo así de importante.

-Tranquilo, sé que es broma-

- Quiero que sepas que tú me ¿¡QUÉ!?- Geno por poco se cae de la sorpresa.

-Yo sé quién es la chica que tu amas Geno-

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó él sonrojándose.

-Sí pero no le diré nada hasta que estés listo- Gumi le guiñó un ojo y el chico esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

Entramos en la habitación y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

…

La primera risita que se oyó fue la de Gumi, y luego todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Fue una linda tarde después de todo. Geno se veía feliz.

Dieron las siete y era hora de regresar a mi casa así que me levanté y le agradecí a Gumi y me despedí de todos al salir de la casa.

Caminé sola por la calle un par de minutos cuando sentí el aliento de alguien en mi cuello y me giré bruscamente lanzando un chillido.

-¿Te asuste Baggui?- preguntó Ted en un tono burlón.

-¿YOOOO? ¿Asustada? Pff, para nada como crees…- pero era obvio que me asustó hasta el alma.

Ted rió, parecía una risa sarcástica. Le di un golpecito en el codo y comenzamos a caminar…


	9. La canción perfecta

¿Sabes querido Baggui Baguette con azúcar y margarina? Nunca te pregunté si te molestaban mis intentos de monólogos… Aunque la verdad me da lo mismo.

En fin, me devané los sesos pensando en una canción y tomando clases de canto pero en realidad no sabía que canción era la perfecta… yo no soy del tipo que escucha canciones de amor…

De hecho, era la primera vez que me declaré a un chico… era extraño…

Se sentía como ASDFGHJJKLQWASHKDKCXBASDOIAD ASDFGHJKL y así, ¿Me entiendes? Bueno, ni siquiera yo me entiendo…

Tal vez, le podría preguntar a Gumi, o a Miku, ¿Qué tal Rin? NO, definitivamente ella no. Probablemente me diría que cantara Levan Polka… ¿Are? No estaría tan mal (¿?) Ok, creo que ya perdí lo poco que me quedaba de cordura…

Ah, creo que olvidé mencionarlo. Ted camina junto a mí.

-¿Estás bien baggui? Te ves seria…- murmuró Ted deteniéndose.

Yo paré en seco.

-S-sabes, Ted estaba pensando…- tartamudeé muy bajito, casi susurrando- ¿Qué canción te parece linda?

El peli rojo miró al cielo un momento, como pensándolo.

Tal vez fueron unos segundos, pero yo sentí la maldita eternidad pasar frente a mis ojos.

Por fin, Ted bajó la cabeza y me miro.

-¿Sabes? Hay canciones con letras hermosas, otras que tienen un ritmo pegajoso, otras que simplemente pegan, no sé cómo…- miré a Ted fijamente a los ojos. Eran rojos, rojos como… el color rojo. Aaah, ¿Pensaron que diría algo romántico? LOL

-Pero pienso que una canción hermosa transmite los sentimientos de quien la canta, y… para mí no habría canción más hermosa que la que yo cante contigo-

¡PIUM!

Esa fue la flecha de Cupido que me dio directamente en la frente.

Ya se imaginan de qué manera se desestabilizó mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas ardían, me asfixiaba y sentía muchísimas cosquillas.

Necesitaba romper el momento incomodo, de alguna manera…

-Quiero pan- murmuré con la mirada perdida, de seguro parecía una especie de zombi mutante-come-baguette-colitas-rosas.

Ted me sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te parece si pasamos a un café?-

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI- favor de imaginarse a su querida y sexy mami dando saltitos por el perímetro. Si. Me vi patética.

Entramos y el olor a canela y café inundó mi nariz. Olía delicioso.

El dueño saludó a Ted. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que alguien nos atendiera, entonces llegó una camarera que se ganó mi odio por el simple hecho de que se veía genial en su uniforme.

-Hola, yo soy Momo, ¿Qué desea ordenar la pareja?-

-¿EH? ¿P-pareja? ¡N-no…!- quería corregir a Momo pero solo alcanzaba a balbucear y agitar mis manos frente a mí.

Ted rió y yo bajé la cabeza apenada.

-Cuatro órdenes de baguette con extra margarina y dos cafés medianos- se apresuró a pedir Ted.

-¿Esperan a alguien, no es así?- preguntó Momo escribiendo en su libretita.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pero solo se alejó con la orden.

Me quedé un momento callada y luego eché a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó colita curioso.

-Me acordé de algo muy gracioso- dije tratando de contener mi risa. Pero solté una carcajada sonora.

-Cuéntame, cuenta – pidió Ted como un niño pequeño, se veía tan kawai…

-Bien, una vez fuimos unos primos y yo a un restaurante y pedimos de postre pan con margarina, pero confundimos el azúcar con la sal… y una de mis primas vomitó sobre los zapatos de otra y armaron una gran pelea culpándose del sabor del pan, hasta que yo me levanté y grité "ESPEREN, CONFUNDIMOS EL AZÚCAR CON LA SAL" y todo el restaurante nos miro- expliqué entre risas.

Ted soltó una carcajada y ambos sonreímos.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?- preguntó una vez que nos calmamos.

-Pues, nos vetaron del restaurante aunque no sé por qué si solo rompimos tres mesas, golpeamos a dos meseros, armamos un mini incendio en nuestra mesa, hicimos añicos dos ventanas, descompusimos tres escusados y nos robamos al perro del chef- dije como pensando.

Ted me miraba con ojos así O.O.

Y después volvimos a soltar la carcajada.

Una vez que la risa se disipó nos miramos divertidos, la incomodidad se había esfumado. El ambiente era menos tenso. Quizá era así como se sentía una cita.

Cuando Momo llegó con la orden mi estomago me exigía pan así que en cuanto me lo puso en frente lo devoré todo. Luego recordé lo que había pasado el día en que Ted me compró baguette y yo lo devoré todo como una muerta de hambre y me sonroje.

Para colmo a Momo se le ocurrió estallar en risa frente a mí.

-¿Es así de adorable siempre?- preguntó la camarera apretando colocando sus puños bajo su barbilla en señal de emoción.

-Y no la has visto en su forma Neko…- para cuando oí eso me estaba frotando la nariz como un autentico gato. Mi genialidad me ha abandonado por completo TwT

En fin, cuando abandonamos el restaurante Ted se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, pero yo le dije que no hacía falta, y nos despedimos.

¿Sabes Rojo-Rosadito-Tostadito?

Pensándolo bien, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que entré al Instituto. La psicóloga me adora por ejemplo, tenemos una RARA relación eso sí, pero me adora. Muy a su manera. En mi antigua escuela yo era la pesadilla de los maestros, la de los chicos y la heroína de las chicas aunque en realidad casi nunca tuve una verdadera amiga.

Ahora incluso la persona que me gusta es mi amigo. Tengo a Miku, a Rin, a Gumi, a Len, a Geno… incluso Akita y yo ya no peleamos…

Es cierto que sigue siendo un castigo de Dios, criatura del infierno, hija de… ok, ok, ya me calmo.

Y creo que yo misma he cambiado.

Ahora hay personas que realmente me conocen. Una de ellas es Geno.

Puede ser algo torpe en eso de las confesiones pero admiro la dedicación que pone con Gumi, es hasta tierno.

y…¡La canción!

Santos baguettes se me había olvidado por completo.

Estaba pensando en una canción que no fuera ni muy cursi ni muy melosa, algo más bien que les hiciera pasar un buen rato. Porque a Ted le gusta cuando soy yo misma…

Doblé la esquina y sonreí levemente.

Esa era la canción perfecta.

Pues ese fue el capi, perdón por la espera, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD :3 y pues, ¿QUÉ CANCIÓN LE CANTARA TETO A TED? Si se creen capaces de adivinarlo dejen su sospecha en un review…


	10. Un largo monologo con mensaje ecológico

**Holi. Holi. Antes de que me maten por la tardanza quiero decir que si me matan nuca sabrán el final de la historia... Oh, si. Matenme al final si quieren pero no ahora. Y pues bueno, les dejo este capi sacado de mi rara mente con mucho amor y moronas de chocolate para ustedes (?**

**En fin, ojalá se rían y se diviertan tanto leyendolo como yo lo hice escribiendolo.**

**Y ya saben, si les gusta Revieween (?**

Sé que probablemente me extrañaste, no lo niegues. Yo lo sé todo. Ok, te doy la completa libertad de que culpes a Sara, bueno no, mejor no la culpes… Déjenla, los genios son muuuy flojos. Yo soy claro ejemplo de ello.

Bueno, podría ahorrarles el monologo de este capi pero prefiero no hacerlo.

¿Se han dado cuenta de que algunas canciones son muy ridículas?

Es que en serio, es como que las escucho y digo: A ver, si ya sabes que el tipo ese te puso el cuerno ya para qué le haces al cuento de que te mienta. O, dios mío si no estamos en la época del romanticismo, todo tu choro ese se puede abreviar en "Me gusta el color de tus ojos".

En serio, algunas canciones son de verdad muy molestas.

Pero sin duda, más molesto que eso, son molestas las personas que dedican canciones que no tienen letra, es como de: Ah, sí, el tonito está muy cool y todo, pero, ¿Y LUEGO QUÉ?

En fin, pensaba todo esto mientras se suponía que debía estar contestando mi examen de matemáticas.

Siempre he sido un coco en mate.

Puedo sacar nota perfecta en español, en biología, en literatura, geografía, pero en matemáticas soy completa y absolutamente desastrosa.

Con decir que me tomó cinco años aprenderme las mugrosas tablas de multiplicar (cabe decir, que fui víctima de bullying debido a eso).

Es que, honestamente. ¿De qué me va a servir saber que los ángulos internos del triangulo suman ciento ochenta grados?

Bueno, bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema.

Hablando de canciones, mañana es el Concierto de Bienvenida.

Todos han estado muy emocionados con el tema y Geno ha andado bastante inquieto ya que desea invitar a Gumi. Yo digo que debería dejar a un lado sus complejos e inseguridades y…FUGARSE CON ELLA A UN MUNDO MÁGICO CABALGANDO HACIA UN HERMOSO ATARDECER CON UN PONY MÁGICO ESCUPE BRILLITOS DORDOS.

Ok, no.

Eso fue tan dulce que por poco me da diabetes.

Y pues, debido a que Ted es uno de los organizadores pues, casi no lo he visto en toda la semana.

Triste, triste, triste, TRISTE Y ASQUEROSA SEMANA SIN TED TTWTT

Ay, Baggui Baguette, si tu supieras cuán aburrida es la semana sin poder contemplar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hace o seguir sus ojos para ver si está mirando a una súper modelo en bikini, o esconderse detrás del basurero para escuchar las conversaciones con sus amigos, o desdoblar las notitas de papel que tira a la basura para cerciorarte de que no es una nota de alguna amante…

Seguro que eso hacen todas las personas enamoradas.

¿No? ¿No? Oh, bueno.

Aunque hay algo acerca de él que me tiene realmente preocupada y es el hecho de que nunca respondió a mi confesión.

No me aceptó ni me rechazó y es como estar en la cuerda floja. Entre el vivir y morir, entre el hacer dieta y engordar, entre el hacer tu tarea o desvelarte viendo anime.

Yo sé que tú me comprendes.

Y la verdad es que eso es algo que me hace escuchar voces y alucinar y todas esas cosas…

Otra cosa es que a veces pienso que la canción que elegí (la cual no revelaré hasta el capitulo siguiente) es demasiado… demasiado… AMOR, AMOR, AMOR, EN EL CAMPO DE FLORECITAS ROSAS ESPOLVOREANDO PAZ Y FELICIDAD.

¿Me entiendes? No sé, siento que no va con el estilo de Teto Kasane.

La súper cool Teto Kasane adolescente de 31 años.

Oh bueno, creo que ya es suficiente monologo.

Por cierto, he estado notando que Miku anda muy rara.

Muy inquieta, se mira al espejo continuamente, ensaya sonrisas. Está más callada y más guapa.

Es como si hubiera bebido una especie de pócima a base de feromonas, la cual obtendría a cualquier costo si existiera.

No sé, llámenme loca (lo cual las personas hacen muy a menudo pero yo digo que trae algo).

En eso estaba pensando cuando oí el timbre agudo que anunciaba el receso.

-Bueno, el tiempo se acabó, pasen sus exámenes de atrás para adelante- indicó el maestro.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada. ¿Sabes querido Rojo-rosadito sabor a avellana, sabes cuánto había contestado del examen?

NADA.

Solté un suspiro al salir del salón.

Vaya que estaba cansada.

Camine con mi mente en la completa baba cuando tropecé con algo y mi preciosa cara se estampó contra el piso.

-Auch- me quejé.

-Lo siento- me dijo una voz conocida. Era Gumi.

-¿Gumi? ¿Qué haces en esta esquina chupándote el dedo meñique en posición fetal?- pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Oh, lo has notado- me dijo volteándose.

-Por supuesto que lo noté, estás obstruyendo las escaleras- le reproché con las manos en la cadera.

-Me siento mal- me dijo mirándome con ojos de "Vamos, ven y siéntate a aburrirte mucho mientras te cuento mis problemas personales".

A lo cual yo siempre pongo cara de HECK NO.

-Si, como sea- dije disponiéndome a irme cuando la peli verde tomó mi suéter y me forzó a sentarme junto a ella.

-Ya que insistes tanto te contaré mis pesares- me dijo sacando un pañuelo de quien sabe donde.

-En realidad no quiero…-

-Todo empezó el verano de mi sexto cumpleaños…-

-Oh, como sea, ya no podré salir de aquí…-

_Yo era una niñita loli muy normal y adorable como todas las niñitas loli de mi edad. Jugaba con mis amigos, comía mucho helado y era muy moe._

_Entonces mis padres me presentaron a la familia de Geno, y pronto él y yo nos hicimos amigos. Luego de unos veranos los Kagamine vinieron a pasar las vacaciones. Vivían en una ciudad vecina y solo se quedaban una parte del verano._

_Los incluimos en el grupo, por supuesto._

_Todos eran muy unidos y nos confiábamos todo. Sin embargo, un día Neru llevó una caja blanca._

_Dijo que ahí estaban todos sus secretos y que nunca nadie se los robaría. Así que Rin y yo decidimos poner nuestros secretos ahí también. Geno, Ted y Len hicieron lo mismo._

_Luego de unos días la familia de Geno anunció su partida._

_Todos estábamos muy tristes._

_El día de su partida Neru estaba muy enojada porque Len había preferido acompañar a Rin al lago que ir a patinar con ella y decidió desquitarse con Geno, tomando uno de los secretos que había puesto en la cajita y leyéndolo en voz alta frente a mí._

"_Me gusta Gumi" decía el papelito. Yo nunca había sentido eso por nadie y de alguna manera no lo comprendía, así que ese día le dije que solo era mi mejor amigo._

_Pero tiempo después, me di cuenta de que yo también me había enamorado de Geno y me arrepentí de haberlo rechazado._

_Este año llegó a la ciudad, y sé que me sigue queriendo. Pero, yo ya lo rechacé una vez, y me pregunto si será capaz de olvidarlo y así estaremos juntos y…_

_¿Teto-chan? ¿Me estás escuchando?_

-¿Are? ¿Nani?- dije abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¡Te has quedado dormida!- me acusó Gumi visiblemente molesta.

-¿Eh? No. Por supuesto que no- dije poniéndome derecha, tratando de contener un bostezo.

-¡Claro que si lo has hecho!- me gritó Gumi ofendida.

-Oh, vamos Gumi… Toda tu historia se puede resolver en una frase- le dije torciendo los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En cuál?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Si amas a un árbol déjalo ir, si regresa es porque es tuyo, si se va no era un árbol.-


End file.
